


And Honey We'll Get Buried In You

by AbschaumNo1



Series: FalseZIT [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a little bit, as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: "They had been doing this for months now, sleeping with each other with no strings attached. He would go back to Zed and Tango in the morning and be with the men he loved, and she would stay behind, telling herself it was enough.But she knew that it wasn't."That is until they take care of her when she needs it.
Relationships: Zedaph/impulseSV/Tango Tek/FalseSymmetry
Series: FalseZIT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173668
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	And Honey We'll Get Buried In You

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea flew around my head and i just...kinda needed to write it?
> 
> Sequel to [And Baby I Could Drown In You](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/28792620) but can be read as a standalone.

False moaned as she slowly lowered herself down onto Impulse’s cock. The way it stretched her open and slowly filled her up was exactly what she needed after a week of hard work. She could feel Impulse’s hands on her hips, not guiding or holding her, just laying there with his fingers flexing against her skin while he looked like he was trying very hard not to come.  
And then he was inside her, and she had to take a moment to adjust and calm her breath a little.  
“Fuck,” Impulse breathed below her, and when she met his eyes his pupils were blown, leaving barely a sliver of golden irises visible in the dim light. “Shit False you always feel so good. And, ah, just looking at you…” he trailed off with a groan when she smiled and started moving her hips.  
She just ground down first, before she added a little circling motion, all while she watched Impulse’s reactions. She knew he was really into being ridden, and however often they did this it was still very much a turn on to see it.  
She wondered for a moment what he would say if she asked him to sit in his lap all evening, his cock inside her as they watched a movie or just talked, but then Impulse moaned again and she focused back on the present.  
“False please,” he said.  
She ground down again before she asked, “Please what?”  
“Please fuck yourself on my dick and take what you need. Please I want to feel you.”  
“You mean like this?” She slowly rose and almost let him slip out of her before she almost let herself fall down on it again.  
Impulse moaned loudly at it, and she had already come twice this evening, Impulse’s fingers inside her, so she didn’t particularly feel like drawing this out. She started moving in earnest, riding him just like he had asked her to, taking what she needed to get off, chasing the feeling of her orgasm until she came and clenched around him, his own orgasm following right behind, as he arched and moaned, holding on to her hips as if they were the last thing tying him to reality.  
He was panting heavily when she rose and let herself fall to lie beside him, her own breath going hard as well.  
“Shit," Impulse breathed, and False laughed a little breathlessly, before she let him pull her close.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd ask if the others haven't kept you occupied enough," she teased lightly.  
Impulse chuckled. "Oh they're keeping me occupied alright. I think they've decided to make a game out of seeing who can seduce who fastest. I don't think I'll get the image of Zed naked on the kitchen table out of my mind anytime soon."  
False snorted, and she did her very best to push away all thoughts of how hot it must have been or how Impulse had reacted, or how she would very much like to see his reaction if she waited for him like that.  
She buried her head against his chest, as he yawned.  
"Sleep," she said. "Knowing you, you got some ridiculously massive project you got to get back to in the morning."  
"Zed and I are just gonna blow up his buoys," he said, but he sounded sleepy now, and as he tightened his arm around her ever so slightly she could feel the rest of his body relax as he slipped into sleep.  
She had to smile fondly. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep quite as easily. Her mind was just too restless still. She tried to focus on the moment, on feeling Impulse's steady heartbeat, the slow movements of his chest as he breathed, but she knew that it wouldn't help, not when Impulse was the reason she was restless in the first place.  
They had been doing this for months now, sleeping with each other with no strings attached. He would go back to Zed and Tango in the morning and be with the men he loved, and she would stay behind, telling herself it was enough.  
But she knew that it wasn't. She had told him before they had started that she didn't want to mess with his relationship, and he had told her it was fine; that Tango and Zed knew and were okay with it. And she had been stupid and couldn't think of a reason to say no, even though she should have. She had told herself that she could do it; that she could continue to ignore the feelings she had pushed away for so long already, but it had gotten increasingly hard to do so. The more times she woke up with him in the morning and saw his sleepy smile, the more she yearned to see it every day. The more they kissed and touched to initiate sex the more she wanted the more casual kisses and touches she had seen him exchange with Zed and Tango as well. And then there were the moments when she caught herself imagining what it would be like to be with all three of them; to have all of them look at her the way they were looking at each other; to wake up between them; to be part of what they had and not just the bystander who happened to sleep with one of them occasionally.  
She should have stopped this whole friends with benefits thing ages ago, but she was selfish enough to continue it and take what she could get.  
It didn't particularly help that Tango and Zed didn't treat her any differently. They were just as friendly as before. Sometimes False even caught herself comparing notes with Zed on what Impulse liked in bed, or which of his reactions they particularly enjoyed. She almost wished they would resent her more. It would make it easier to convince herself to break things off and lick her wounds in peace.  
But as she finally started drifting off she knew that she would weather even their resentment, because she was in too deep.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to her, it's just that I have no idea how to bring it up," Impulse said.  
He sat on the ring around his base, his feet hanging into the warm water as he watched Zed place the TNT to blow up the first buoy.  
"I'm sure the right moment will come," Zed said. "I mean….we'd love to have that talk with her, but if you don't think it's the right moment to talk to her about it then we trust you."  
He hopped off the buoy and came over to where Impulse was sitting to drop down next to him.  
"I know. It's just… I feel bad about it, you know? She deserves to know, and I just feel like I keep chickening out of telling her."  
He leaned his head against Zed's shoulder with a sigh, and a moment later he could feel Zed's fingers in his hair.   
"Well you're friends. You're afraid that telling her how we feel messes that up. But you have to trust her."  
"I know. I just needed to hear it again."  
"I'll tell you as often as you need it."  
Impulse smiled as he straightened up and turned to kiss Zed.  
"I'll talk to her after the next MCC," he promised. "But let's blow this thing up."  
Zed grinned and when Impulse got up and held out a hand to him he took it and let himself be pulled up onto his feet.

False felt sore and tired to the bone when she returned to Hermitcraft. They hadn't won this time, which was disappointing, but at least she got to go home without having to accept everyone's congratulations. She didn't quite know herself why she decided to walk through the shopping district, but it would probably help to settle into the familiarity of being home before she tried to rest.  
She regretted it a little when she spotted Impulse, Zed and Tango walking the path in the opposite direction to her. They were laughing with each other and she knew without question that she was too exhausted to face them right now. But there was no way around it, especially once they had spotted her.  
She swallowed at the beaming smile Zed gave her, before it morphed into the same worry she could see on the other's faces.  
"Are you okay?" Impulse asked when she reached them.  
"Yeah, I'm good. Just….tired." She tried to smile but even she knew that she didn't quite manage.  
They exchanged a look before Tango said, "You look more than just tired. They really put you through the wringer this time, didn't they?"  
"I just need to sleep and I'll be fine."  
They exchanged another look, and False could feel her legs getting weak with exhaustion. She needed to get going now or she wouldn't make it to her base.  
She was about to make her excuses when Tango frowned, the worry in his eyes a bit more pronounced than before, and he put a steadying hand on her shoulder.  
"What you need is a bath and someone to take care of you so you can actually rest," he said. "Come on, we'll take you home to ours."  
She wanted to protest, but Tango didn't look like he would take no for an answer, and before she could do anything about it he had pulled her close and lifted her into his arms.  
"I'm good, I swear," she protested weakly, but Tango only chuckled as they turned to walk towards the portal by the town hall.  
"No need to lie to us," Zed quipped from somewhere beside Tango. "We hear enough of that from Impulse when he's exhausted."  
"They're right False," Impulse said. "Let us take care of you. You don't need to do this alone."  
And if she was honest with herself, False was glad that she didn't have to get all the way back to her base. Tango's arms were comfortable, and she allowed herself to lean her head against his chest as he held her.

Tango sat her down in the bathroom at Impulse's base that doubled as living space for all of Team ZIT most days, but it was Impulse who filled up the bathtub and helped her out of her clothes, before he got in the water with her. It felt nice to be coddled like this, and between the warm water and Impulse's arms around her she could feel herself start to relax and drift off.  
She was dimly aware of Impulse's fingers against her scalp as he washed her hair, and his hands on her skin as he gently washed her, mindful of all the scrapes and bruises he found.  
She woke a little more when he helped her out of the tub just to wrap her in a large fluffy towel to dry her off before he handed her her underpants and a t-shirt that she was fairly sure belonged to Tango.  
"Feeling better?" he asked softly when she was dressed and when she nodded he gently kissed her temple.  
"Let's go to bed then, I'm sure they're already waiting."  
And maybe it should have felt weird to be led back out into the bedroom and to the bed to lie down with Tango and Zed who were already waiting for them. But it didn't. Or maybe the weirdness just didn't register in False's exhausted brain.  
Either way Impulse guided her to lie down and Zed pulled her into his waiting arms, while Impulse slipped under the sheets behind her, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

She woke with Impulse's arm around her waist and Tango's and Zed's hands on her hip. There were soft murmurs of conversation from Tango and Impulse, but Zed seemed to still be asleep.  
She kept still and allowed herself to bask in the illusion that this was real; that this was her reality and not just some help among friends. She didn't dare open her eyes, because she knew all too well that the illusion would shatter the moment she did.  
She already mourned the moment she had to admit that she was awake, because it would mean that she soon had to leave and return to her own base, cold and empty, so unlike the warm, cosy rooms Impulse, Tango and Zed called their home.  
But right now, with Impulse just holding her and Tango's thumb rubbing gentle circles into her skin she could pretend.  
Zed stirred, burrowing closer to her for a moment, his hand flexing on her hip, before he woke.   
She still didn’t want to but she sighed and slowly opened her eyes. Impulse nuzzled a little closer behind her and kissed the base of her neck, while Tango and Zed both smiled at her, Zed still a little sleepy.  
“Feeling better?” Tango asked, and False nodded.  
“Yeah,” she said. “Thank you guys.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Zed’s smile softened, and he reached out to cup her cheek. “We worried when we saw you like that.”  
And False knew she was blushing, but she couldn’t help it, not when Zed looked at her like this, all soft and loving, and she was far too aware of how easy it would be for either of them to lean in and kiss the other.  
But before either of them could do anything about it Tango said, “We should make breakfast. Lunch? Whichever we're closest to."  
"Lunch, I think." Impulse sounded amused. "Pancakes sound good?"  
"I'm game if False is." Tango grinned, and False couldn't suppress a giggle at how much he looked like an excited puppy about the prospect of pancakes.  
"Pancakes sound good," she said.  
Impulse laughed softly behind her, and his arm tightened around her waist for a moment before he moved away.  
"I'll go start on breakfast then," he said.  
False rolled over into the space he had occupied and stretched, while Tango and Zed got moving too. She wasn't too happy with having to put on her clothes from the day before but it couldn't be helped. Or so she thought until Tango said, "I think Impulse's sweatpants should at least kinda fit you, Falsie. I'll go get you a pair."  
"Get her one of my t-shirts too while you're at it," Zed said.  
"Guys…" False started, but Zed moved in and put a finger to her lips.  
"No no. We want to take care of you so we will."  
"You don't want to stand between Zed and taking care of you," Tango joked from where he was kneeling in front of a chest. "You can't win that one."  
Zed gave her a grin, and False ducked her head.  
"Alright then," she said, and Zed gently squeezed her shoulder before he moved away again.  
"That's what I wanted to hear," he said smugly.  
False had to laugh, and when Tango handed her the clothes and shooed her off towards the bathroom she didn't protest.

Breakfast was nice. False knew first hand how good Impulse was at cooking breakfast, and he had made even more of an effort than usual. And they all pulled her easily into their conversation. So easily in fact that False didn't even realise that they had distracted her completely from any notions of going home, until they were all sitting on the couch and she was curled into Tango's side with his arm around her shoulders, her feet tucked against Impulse's thigh.  
Impulse smirked at her when he saw her realise, but she was too comfortable to even try and get away from them.  
She let their jokes and comfortable banter wash over her and before she knew it she had fallen back asleep.

It was quiet when she woke up again. Tango's arm still around her. His breathing was slow and even and when she dared to look up she realised that he was asleep.  
Her legs were stretched out now, with her feet in Zedaph's lap she realised.  
Zed smiled at her.  
"Impulse had to go help Grian with something," he said. "He should be back soon though."  
False nodded while she tried to fully wake up.  
"I….I should probably go," she finally said. "I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome here."  
Zed tilted his head to the side, looking a little confused.  
"You're not," he said finally. "If you weren't welcome we wouldn't have brought you here."  
"I….but…" She swallowed, and before she could stop herself she whispered, "But I can't ruin what you have."  
Zed's eyes widened in surprise but before he could say anything Tango's arm tightened around False and he said, "You're not ruining anything."  
His voice sounded a little gravelly with sleep, and she could feel his voice rumble through his chest when he spoke.  
"We were going to talk to you about it with Impulse here, but I guess there's no time like the present."  
He must have exchanged a look with Zed over her shoulder, because Zed nodded and Tango gently pushed her away so she could sit back and they shifted so she could see them both.  
And their faces were relaxed, there was no indication that anything was wrong, but her heart still sunk, because surely she had done it and the only reason there wasn’t anything to ruin now was because she had already done the ruining.  
"See we've talked, the three of us," Tango started. "Because Impy's been really obvious about this whole thing with you. And he never lied to you when he said we were fine with it. We are fine with it. It's just…"  
"We wanted to ask you if you want to be part of our relationship," Zed said. "Because well….Tango and I really like you, too. And we want you to be part of it."  
"You…" False couldn’t help the laugh that broke out of her, because in all her worrying and all her dreaming she had never expected for things to turn out like this. "Yes. Yes, I… void, I've been worrying so much about destroying your relationship because you three were so happy and… and I didn't think there was a place for me in that. And now…" She had to laugh again, and it was the first time since she had realised that she wanted this, wanted them, that she felt like she didn't have to worry about it, and she couldn't remember the last time she cried in front of anyone, but she could feel the tears now.  
She wiped them away and said, "I'm a real mess, aren’t I?"  
"But you're our mess," Tango said, chuckling a little. "That's got to count for something, right?"  
"It does. It really does."  
She smiled at them and when she held her hands out to them they both came close, and Zed turned her head towards him, his fingers gentle on her skin, before he smiled at her.  
"Can I…?" he asked, and she nodded.  
He leaned in with a smile, and kissed her.  
She wrapped both of her arms around his neck as she leaned into it, and she could feel Tango's arms wrapping around them both from behind her, and she smiled because they felt like home.

They were wrapped up with each other on the couch, their limbs entangled, when Impulse came home.  
He raised an eyebrow at them and asked, "You talked?"  
False nodded from where she was leaning into Tango's side again with Zedaph pressed up against her other side.  
Impulse smiled. "I take it you said yes."  
She managed to bite the snarky comment that was at the tip of her tongue back and just said, "Yes, I did."  
Impulse's grin at her words was infectious and she had to return it even as he leaned in to kiss her.  
She closed her eyes at it, smiling.

The atmosphere at dinner was relaxed, happy, and Impulse watched as False settled into it and stopped holding back. He had to smile at how well she took to being with them. It had only been a few hours but she looked right at home.  
She helped him with the dishes after, and he hadn't even realised how well they worked together until now when they moved around each other. And when they were done, he boxed her in against the counter and kissed her hard, licking into her mouth when she opened her lips with a sigh.  
He could feel her pull him closer and her hands wander below his shirt. He gently wedged a knee between her legs and pressed up with his thigh, making her sigh some more as she ground down on it.  
He was about to move even closer when Tango pressed up against him from behind and nibbled on his earlobe.  
"No fair," he said, breath hot on Impulse's skin. "You've had her to yourself for so long."  
Impulse had to groan when Tango ground against his ass, and he broke his kiss with False.  
"Well how am I supposed to move if you won't let me?" Impulse said.  
Tango chuckled and grazed his teeth over his skin before he said, “I’m sure you can figure it out.”  
He caught a glimpse of False smirking before she pressed her body against his, but if he thought she would go back to kissing him he was disappointed, because she reached out and tilted Tango’s head towards her and kissed him.  
Impulse was trapped between them, feeling False’s tits press against his chest and the small movements of her hips as she kept grinding against his thigh, all while Tango was pressed up against his back, grinding his dick against his ass. He had to groan because he needed more, but he knew he wouldn't get it right now.  
He leaned in and kissed False's neck instead, trailing his lips over her skin, until she gasped and broke her kiss with Tango.  
He smirked and said, "Don't you think Zed wants in on this too?"  
"Oh I'm enjoying this show," Zed piped up from somewhere to the side and when they all turned their heads he was sitting on top of the kitchen table, leaning back, the bulge in his pants making it obvious just how much he was enjoying it.  
False pushed Impulse and Tango away and walked over to him to stand between his spread knees.  
"So you're enjoying the show, Zedaph?" she said, and Impulse couldn't see her face, but he knew her well enough to know she was smirking.  
"Very much," Zed said.  
He leaned in and brought one hand up to rest against the side of her neck as he kissed her.  
Impulse swallowed, but before he could even decide what he wanted to do, Tango's arms were wrapping around him from behind and he was pulled against his chest as his hands slipped underneath Impulse's shirt to touch his skin.  
They both watched as Zed and False kissed and False pressed closer until she could slide her hands around Zed and under his ass. He wrapped his legs around her and Impulse's mouth went dry when he watched False lift Zed up.  
"Fuck," Tango cursed under his breath, and really Impulse could only echo the sentiment.  
He pushed away from Tango, and went over to them. He knew better than to risk doing anything that would make it harder for False to carry Zed, but he did guide her gently towards the bedroom until she could set him down on the bed with a smug grin.  
Zed laughed and kissed her again as he leaned back and pulled her along until she had no choice but to lie on top of him if she still wanted to reach.  
It was a transparent move that Impulse had seen Zed pull too often to still be surprised when he flipped them over as soon as she had situated herself.  
False chuckled, but she didn't protest and when Zed started to kiss along her neck she leaned her head back to give him better access.  
Impulse got distracted then, because Tango's hands were back on his skin as he started to undress him.  
Impulse turned and for a moment they were trapped in their own bubble of two, getting rid of each other's clothes as they exchanged unhurried kisses.  
By the time they turned back to the bed, False and Zed had only gotten rid of their shirts and her bra, and Zed was focussing his attention on her tits.  
Tango kissed Impulse's shoulder before he pushed past him and crawled onto the bed, far enough that he could lean in and swallow the noises False made in a kiss.  
Impulse moved in until he could reach the waistband of Zed's pants, and leaned in to pepper kisses along his lower spine while he slipped his fingers underneath and started pushing them down. They got tangled around Zed's knees until he raised first one knee and then the other so Impulse could pull them all the way down and off. Zed used the opportunity to start kissing down, across her abdomen until he reached the waistband of her sweats and deftly pushed them down. She raised her hips to help him along, and Zed moved out of the way to get them off, before he hooked her legs over his shoulders and buried his face between her legs.  
False moaned, and Impulse smoothly crawled onto the bed on her free side until he could lean in and close his lips around her nipple.  
Tango reached out to cup her other breast in his hand, just as False arched at whatever Zed was doing with his tongue right now.  
They kept her between them, moans spilling from her lips whenever she tried to catch a breath between kisses, while Zed worked his magic between her thighs. Impulse could hear Zed moan when she came around him.  
He worked her through it, before he leaned back, his lips glistening as he smiled. Impulse moved before he could think about it, pushing and pulling at Zed until he had him below him for Impulse to kiss the taste of False out of his mouth and off his lips.  
He was somewhat aware of Tango moving next to them, until he was in a similar position to Zed before, but he was far too focused on Zed right now.  
He kissed his way down his chest and across his abs until he reached his dick, mouthing wetly at the root before he licked a wet stripe along the bottom of it up to the head. Zed's fingers slid into his hair when he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. He swirled his tongue around, groaning at the taste of Zed's precum. But he needed more of him in his mouth, and so he started moving his head down, slowly, licking and sucking and making Zed moan and his fingers flex, tugging at his hair.  
He stopped when he felt it at the back of his throat and bobbed his head a little. He pressed his tongue against it, and he had to moan at the feeling of it, hot in his mouth.  
He almost gagged, when Zed bucked his hips involuntarily at the sensation, but he managed to swallow around him and then he had to groan again when he felt him down his throat, filling him up.  
He had to close his eyes as he moved further down. He felt every tiny bit more of Zed's dick he took and as hard as it was to breathe like this he revelled in the feeling.  
Zed moaned his name and his fingers were so tight in Impulse's hair it was almost painful. He started moving his hips, fucking Impulse's throat, and Impulse knew his orgasm was close, so he just took him and sucked as best as he could to help him along. He swallowed around him when he felt his cock jerk and Zed arched as he came with a loud moan.  
Impulse needed to breathe for a moment once he pulled off, but then he moved up again to kiss Zed.

He lay down beside him after, and Zed pulled him against his chest as they watched False and Tango. False had her back arched and Tango was mouthing at her tits as he fingered her. Impulse sucked in a breath at the sight. It was even hotter than he had expected, and the way False gripped Tango's head with both hands told him that she was absolutely loving it.  
They watched as Tango brought her ever closer to her orgasm, slow but steady, but didn't quite let her get there. Impulse could hear Zed groan behind him, and his cock harden again against his back. He almost whined when Zed rolled away from him but he was too mesmerised by the sight in front of him to check what he was doing.  
He missed the sound of the lube bottle, and when Zed slid a lubed hand between his thighs he almost yelped, before he opened them wide enough for Zed to spread the lube around. He shifted around a little to give him better access, and a moment later Zed's hand trailed around the back of his thigh and to his hip to grip it as Zed pushed his dick between Impulse's lubed up thighs with a small groan.  
Tango looked up when Impulse moaned at the sensation, and he grinned sharply when he saw what they were doing.  
"Look at how much they enjoy just watching us," he said to False, who turned her head towards them.  
Impulse saw her bite her lip, but before he could think about it Zed started moving, slowly fucking his thighs.  
This time it drew a moan from False's lips, and Tango smiled as he went back to what he had been doing. He almost got her to come again before Zed finished, messing up Impulse's thighs with his come.  
Impulse groaned louder this time, and his dick was so hard it was almost aching.  
Tango looked over towards them, and the haze of Impulse's arousal was too much to decipher the look in them.  
A moment later Zed and Tango both moved, and Impulse found himself getting manhandled until he was sitting up, his back against Zed's chest. He was about to ask what they were doing when he realised that Tango was carrying False over. He kissed her deeply before he turned her around and set her down in Impulse's lap.  
Impulse lifted his hands to grasp her hips but Zed caught them and intertwined their fingers before he could touch.  
Tango's hands settled there instead and he pressed up against False's back as he lifted her up until he could position her right and lowered her down on Impulse's dick.  
They moaned in unison, and Impulse caught a glimpse of Tango's smirk before he started moving False. He fucked her on Impulse's cock, and she was a little loose already from Tango fingering her, but all Impulse could focus on was the wet slide of her pussy around him, the way she clenched down on him, desperate for release.  
And then Zed moved their intertwined hands and guided them towards her until he could press their fingers between her folds and against her clit.  
She came with a shout, clenching down hard on Impulse, who followed right over, all while Tango kept moving her and Zed moved their fingers. Impulse was sure he saw stars for a moment.

When they had finally ridden out their orgasms, Tango lifted False up again and turned her back around towards him.  
"You still good?" he asked, and she moaned needily. "Good. Good."  
He laid her down on her back, her legs spread and Impulse caught a look at her wet, leaking pussy before Tango was in the way again, pushing inside with a smooth roll of his hips.  
False dug her heels into his ass, as he started moving, fucking her hard, moans spilling from her lips. Neither of them took long to come, and Tango groaned with his orgasm.  
Zed was somehow hard again behind Impulse, making small grinding motions against his ass, and when Tango pulled out and False had caught her breath a little she looked over.  
Her voice was hoarse when she said, "Zed… please."  
Zed cursed under his breath and Impulse had to catch himself when he scrambled to get over to her.  
"Are you sure?" Zed asked.  
False groaned. "Yes please. I need…"  
"I won't last long."  
"I don't care."  
"Okay."  
Zed wasn't sophisticated about it. He just pushed in and started moving, fucking her much like Tango had done before, chasing his orgasm as she moaned his name. He really didn't last long, and when he was spent, he practically collapsed to the side, panting heavily.  
False looked drowsy now and Tango on her other side didn't look much better off.  
Impulse took a deep breath and got up with a fond smile.  
He got them all cleaned up, before he crawled into bed with them, pulling the covers up as he settled in behind Zed, who was already asleep, one arm wrapped tightly around him. He closed his eyes with a sigh and fell asleep.

False woke nestled into Tango's arms, her face against his chest. Someone was pressed up against her back from behind, and it took her a moment to remember that this was hers to have now.  
She smiled, and she would have stayed right where she was if she didn't have to pee so badly. With a sigh she wormed her way out, leaving room for Zed to move to nestle into Tango's chest in her stead. Impulse was nowhere to be seen, but False would bet that he had gotten up already.  
She quickly relieved herself in the bathroom, and quietly stole a pair of Tango's boxers and a shirt from him and pulled them on along with the sweatpants from yesterday, before she ventured out into the living area.  
Impulse was in the kitchen, reading the newest Herald over a cup of coffee. But he looked up when she walked in and smiled.  
And for the first time she got to lean in and just kiss him to say good morning.  
He was still smiling when she moved away.  
"Good morning to you, too," he said. "How are you feeling?"  
"Good," False said, and it wasn't even a deflection. She was pleasantly sore from last night, but most importantly she was happy, because she was home. "Though I could use a few more days holed up together."  
Impulse chuckled, and when she pushed at his shoulder he moved back so she could climb into his lap.  
He kissed her before he said, "Let's see what we can do about that then."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr.](https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
